Computer Keyboarding
Return to South Fork High School Home This is the instruction page for creating your first article. If you haven't checked out the SFHS Home, then go to SFHS Home first, then return here for Assignment 2. Please read this short introduction and First steps before proceeding. Make your user page an exciting place where others can get to know you. At the same time, learn how to use wiki code for: ::*Section headings ::*Lists (like this one or like the instructions, below) ::*Basic text formating (bold and more) ::*Links (Internal and External) ::*Category tags ::*Uploading your picture ::*Inserting your picture (right align, float, with caption) First steps: #Copy only the text in boxes below these instructions. #Log in and see your user name at the top of the page, in the middle. #Click on your user name, then click the top edit tab. #Paste the text you copied in #1 into the box on your user page. #Go to the bottom of the box, and click Save page. #Use the edit buttons to replace the writing prompts with your thoughts. Copy only the text in the boxes below this line. ---- Your first name (Your Nickname or aka) My Classes: * Keyboarding Block 1 or 3 or 4 Articles I'm working on: My Motto Write a short saying to sum up your attitude toward things. Who am I? Where am I from? Please interpret this in any way you wish. This might refer to your racial/cultural/ethnic background or your neighborhood or street or to any other way you might want to describe who you are and where you are from. Computer Literacy Terms List five technology concepts you think are really cool. They can be brand-new or not. Explain what each term means and how it is used relative to computers and the Internet. Websites What's your favorite Website? List the Websites you've been visiting this month - show them as active links. Which site(s) did you use to work on a recent school assignment? Would you recommend any of these websites? Why or why not? What website will you use to help you write your technology pages? My Life at School How long have you been at SFHS? What do you think about this school... about the students... about the classes... the teachers...? What are your favorite subjects / least favorite subjects?) Present-day heroes List five people you think of as your heroes. They can be famous or not. Explain why each is a hero to you. People from history I would have liked to meet What famous people -- who is no longer living -- would you have enjoyed interviewing? If you could go back in history who would you like to go talk to? List 3-5 names,and explain why you put each on your list. My Future What are your plans for the future? What do you hope to accomplish this year... before you graduate from high school... in 5 years... in 10 years? What are your goals?) Questions about your background List 3 - 5 questions you have about your culture, history of "your people," and/or your background. Questions about other people List 3 - 5 questions you have about other people's cultures or the history of other people, and/or their background. Category:South Fork High School User Category:SFHS-CTE computer lab